


Call the Crew

by Entwinedlove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Maria's first order of business at the beginning of her weekend is to meet up with her girl friends.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley & Maria Hill & Hermione Granger
Kudos: 6
Collections: Entwinedlove's Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Call the Crew

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfills Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Square – I3: Enchanted Coins

Maria stretched her neck and shoulders as she headed for the exit at the base of Stark tower. Sometimes she missed SHIELD but on days like today, she was thankful for her new nine-to-five. When she headed down a hidden Manhattan sidewalk—an oxymoron if she'd ever heard one—she pulled a shiny gold coin out of her pocket. With her other hand, she pulled out her wand. "Long weekend just started, where are we meeting? -MH"

The words appeared on her enchanted coin for a few moments then disappeared.

"MACUSA. We have to drag Hermione from the stacks. -GW."

**Author's Note:**

> When trying to come up with a title I went looking through "girls night" songs and found an old favorite, Samantha Fox - "I Wanna Have Some Fun." Title is a paraphrased lyric.


End file.
